


Remember Me?

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I-I don’t remember you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me?

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on tumblr asking for Danny having amnesia

Ethan awoke when he felt the hand in his move. He blinked a couple of times before remembering where he was and looking at the hospital bed he sat next to. Danny was lying there looking at Ethan with a look of confusion on his face, his eyes moving from Ethan’s face to their joined hands and back again. Ethan reached out with his free hand to touch Danny’s cheek. “Danny, you’re awake.”

 

Danny flinched away from Ethan’s touch and looked around the hospital room. “Where am I? Why am I here?”

 

“You’re in the hospital,” Ethan said, frowning as he remembered the night that put Danny here. “You-you were in a pretty bad accident a couple of weeks ago. You’ve been in a coma since.”

 

Danny looked back at Ethan, brow furrowing like he was trying to figure something out. He looked at their hands again and pulled his away looking at the gold band around his ring finger. He then looked at Ethan and the matching ring on his hand. “Are you-” He paused for a moment, looking down at his wedding ring again, running his finger over the moon engraved in it. “Are we married?”

 

Ethan’s heart sank. The doctor’s warned him that this might happen. Slowly, he nodded. “Yeah,” Ethan replied. “We’ve been married for three years now. You don’t remember?”

 

Danny shook his head, still looking at his ring finger. “I-I don’t remember you.”

 

Ethan wanted to cry and started to reach out for Danny, but stopped and let his hand fall next to him on the bed instead. “I’m Ethan. We met in high school, and I asked you to marry me the night you graduated from college.” Danny looked up at Ethan, but didn’t say anything. “We-we got married in Hawaii under the full moon.” He balled his hand into a fist, willing himself not to cry as he looked at the man he loved more than anything. “You-you liked to call me ‘my sun and stars’,” Ethan let out a small chuckle. “Because of that book series you loved so much. And-and I called you ‘moon of my life.’“

 

Danny looked at him fondly. “Really?”

 

Ethan nodded. “Yeah. You still don’t remember?”

 

Danny shook his head. “I’m sorry.”

 

Ethan frowned and stood up, leaning over Danny and pressing a gentle kiss to Danny’s forehead. “It’ll come back to you. You’ll remember me.” He pulled back, feeling his heart break. “I’m going to let them know you’re awake now. I’ll-I’ll be right back.”


End file.
